GoodTimes Home Video
Overview GoodTimes Home Video (also known as GoodTimes Entertainment, Ltd.) is a home video company. The company was founded in 1984, mostly releasing public domain titles. Eventually, GoodTimes became well known for releasing low-budget animated films. Several of these animated films had similarities to films produced by the Walt Disney Company. As a result, Disney mistakenly sued GoodTimes on more than one occasion. The company also released several original productions into the video market, most of these productions being documentaries and assembled clip. GoodTimes later had a spin-off distributer, GT Interactive, which distributed video games. At one point GoodTimes also had a contract with to release several of their products onto inexpensive tapes. Among the tapes sold were "The Deep", "Taxi Driver", "Close Encounters of the Third Kind", and even a handful of Three Stooges comedies. The deal with Columbia ended in the mid-1990s, but GoodTimes soon made a similar deal with Universal Studios. In 2005, the GoodTimes Entertainment filed for bankruptcy, and its assets were sold to Gaiam. Between 1986 and 2005, a handful of Our Gang videos were sold through GoodTimes Home Video. VHS Releases Classic Comedy Teams (1986) Hosted by Steve Allen, this documentary features clips from several public domain movies featuring comedy teams such as Our Gang, Laurel and Hardy, Abbott and Costello, The Three Stooges, The East Side Kids, Burns and Allen, and Martin and Lewis. Included are clips from Giants Vs. Yanks, School's Out, Our Gang Follies Of 1938, and The Stolen Jools. Our Gang Comedy Festival (1987) A compilation of Our Gang clips from The Buccaneers, Boys Will Be Joys, Bear Shooters, School's Out, Our Gang Follies Of 1938, and Waldo's Last Stand. Also included are the Speedo Bike advertisement, Carl "Alfalfa" Switzer in "The Singing Lesson", and the Our Gang reunion on television's "You Asked For It". Our Gang Comedy Festival II (1989) The sequel to the first Comedy Festival. Another clip compilation which includes scenes from Giants Vs. Yanks, Boys Will Be Joys, Shivering Spooks, Bear Shooters, School's Out, Our Gang Follies Of 1938, Waldo's Last Stand, and Who Killed Doc Robbin. Also featured is Pete the Pup's apperance in a "Broadway Highlights" newsreel and a Baby Burlesks short ("Pie-Covered Wagon") featuring Shirley Temple and future Our Gang supporting player Philip Hurlic. The Our Gang Story (1994) A two hour documentary on the Our Gang series, narrated by Mike Eagan. Includes clips from Fire Fighters, The Champeen, Giants Vs. Yanks, Dogs Of War, The Sun Down Limited, Monkey Business, Shivering Spooks, The First Seven Years, Bear Shooters, School's Out, The Stolen Jools, Fly My Kite, Hook And Ladder, The Kid From Borneo, Bedtime Worries, Hi'-Neighbor!, Shrimps For A Day, Beginner's Luck, Our Gang Follies Of 1936, The Pinch Singer, Reunion In Rhythm, Our Gang Follies Of 1938, and Waldo's Last Stand, plus clips from numerous films, theatrical trailers, and TV shows featuring members of the Gang. Little Rascals Greatest Hits (1996) Features Shrimps For A Day, Fly My Kite, Hi'-Neighbor!, Beginner's Luck, and The Kid From Borneo. Little Rascals Varieties (1999) A theatrical compilatoin of Our Gang musical shorts. Our Gang Collector Series 5 Pack (2002) Features "The Our Gang Story", "Little Rascals Greatest Hits", "Little Rascals Varieties, Our Gang Comedy Festival, and Our Gang Comedy Festival II. Our Gang Collection (2002) Features the Collector Series 5 Pack and the Funniest Episodes 5 Pack. The Little Rascals - Funniest Episodes (2002) Features The Kid From Borneo, School's Out, Our Gang Follies Of 1938, Bear Shooters, Waldo's Last Stand, Dogs Of War, The Pooch, Arbor Day, Derby Day, Hook And Ladder, Hi'-Neighbor!, The Sun Down Limited, Little Papa, Dogs Is Dogs, and Sprucin' Up. DVD Releases The Little Rascals - Bear Shooters/Waldo's Last Stand/Dogs Of War! (2001) Features Bear Shooters, Waldo's Last Stand, and Dogs Of War. The Little Rascals - The Pooch/Arbor Day/Derby Day (2001) Features The Pooch, Arbor Day, and Derby Day. The Little Rascals - Hook And Ladder/Hi Neighbor/Sundown Ltd. (2001) Features Hook And Ladder, Hi'-Neighbor!, and The Sun Down Limited. The Little Rascals - Little Papa/Dogs Is Dogs/Sprucin' Up (2001) Features Little Papa, Dogs Is Dogs, and Sprucin' Up. Our Gang Collector Series 4 Pack (2001) Features "The Our Gang Story", "Little Rascals Greatest Hits", "Our Gang Comedy Festival #1, and Little Rascals Varieties. The Little Rascals - 4-Pack DVD (2001) Features Bear Shooters, Waldo's Last Stand, Dogs Of War, The Pooch, Arbor Day, Derby Day, Hook And Ladder, Hi'-Neighbor!, The Sun Down Limited, Little Papa, Dogs Is Dogs, and Sprucin' Up. Our Gang Comedy Festival (2001) Our Gang Comedy Festival II The Our Gang Story (2002) Little Rascals Varieties (2002) Our Gang Collection (2002) Features "The Our Gang Story", "Little Rascals Greatest Hits", "Our Gang Comedy Festival #1, Little Rascals Varieties, Bear Shooters, Waldo's Last Stand, Dogs Of War, The Pooch, Arbor Day, Derby Day, Hook And Ladder, Hi'-Neighbor!, The Sun Down Limited, Little Papa, Dogs Is Dogs, and Sprucin' Up. Our Gang Double Feature (2002) Features "Little Rascals Greatest Hits" and Our Gang Comedy Festival #1. Little Rascals Greatest Hits (2002) Our Gang Collector Series 5 Pack (2004) Features "The Our Gang Story", "Little Rascals Greatest Hits", "Little Rascals Varieties, Our Gang Comedy Festival, and Our Gang Comedy Festival II. The Best Of Our Gang Volume 1 (2004) Features "The Our Gang Story", Bear Shooters, Waldo's Last Stand, Dogs Of War, The Kid From Borneo, School's Out, and Our Gang Follies Of 1938. The Best Of Our Gang Volume 2 (2004) Features Our Gang Comedy Festival #1, Little Rascals Varieties, Hook And Ladder, Hi'-Neighbor!, The Sun Down Limited, The Pooch, Arbor Day, and Derby Day. The Best Of Our Gang Volumes 1 & 2 (2004) Features both "Best Of" volumes. The TV Laugh Pack (2005) Features Our Gang Comedy Festival #1, Lucille Ball, and The Beverly Hillbillies. Category:Home Video